New dawn
by pokemon996
Summary: Eragon has just left his homeland of Alagaësia to start the beginnings of the new riders age but what will be awaiting in this new life? Danger, laughter, pain and new friendships are made but will Eragon be able to cope with his new duties or will it all be too much for him.


The light began to appear as the boat still moved over the sea. The sun rising slowly, blinding Eragon. He stood at the prow still, eyes damp from the tears he had cried hours ago. At last he turned to face the elves.

Most of them were sitting in a circle in the middle of the deck, hands linked and eyes closed. They looked at peace in this moment, Eragon never wanted to forget it. Up at the top of the boat stood a lone elf, from this distance Eragon could not recognise who it was.

Gently Eragon moved, slowly as if he moved too fast his legs may collapse beneath him. As he got to the circle of elves Eragon was careful to avoid disturbing them, then he reached the stairs and climbed up with great effort. Before approaching the elf, who he could tell now was Blödhgarm. Eragon took a breath and looked up into the sky for Sapphire.

Eragon's eyes befell her as she twirled in the air, the light from the sun gleaming off her scales scattering light all across the boat, upon the elves and Blödhgarm that looked like tiny sapphire-gold jewels. Eragon's mind relaxed as he thought _You look stunning_. He was not sure but he thought he saw Sapphire look towards him and then gently in his mind he felt her calm voice speak back _Thank you. Are you going to speak to Blödhgarm?_

The question lingered in his mind as he continued to watch Sapphire fly in the air. After a few moments passed Eragon spoke _Yes, he needs to be comforted. While I have you he only has his friends but I don't see them sharing the same sadness he has. _Eragon then moved, slowly and quietly towards the elf.

At this distance Eragon could see that he was shivering, the wind was colder up her and the elf wore nothing but a thin shirt leaving his arms bare. Blödhgarm's blue hair was gently swaying to the side in the wind that blowing.

When Eragon was only a few steps closer than previously Blödhgarm turned, his yellow eyes looking at Eragon with sadness and regret. Eragon froze, having never seeing Blödhgarm look so vulnerable was something new, Eragon was unsure of what he could do.

"Shadeslayer, is everything okay?" Even his voice felt distant though he had stopped shivering now and he was searching Eragons face for a hint of anything that may indicate what he wanted but Eragon showed nothing. Instead Eragon moved closer and put a hand on Blödhgarm's shoulder, gently he spoke "No, I'm fine but I don't feel the same for you. What is it that troubles you so?" Blödhgarm was shocked, at the touch of Eragons hand. He tensed up but at the words he relaxed his body and took a deep breath; a tear fell from his eye, rolling down his cheek it fell to the ground.

After a moment of silence he turned his back to Eragon, unsure of what to do Eragon consulted Sapphire _He seems so trouble but he won't open up to me. Maybe I should get someone else... _Before Sapphire could reply Blödhgarm turned around. His yellow eyes now glassy with the tale tale signs of someone at the brink of crying. He spoke firmly still "Do you ever feel you made the wrong choice? Like something you did or are doing is something you should not have done?" The tears began to fall from his face.

Eragon thought back over the years, times before he met Sapphire, times he was with the Varden. So many thoughts surfaced but one stuck more then any other.

Eragon cleared his head, and looked Blödhgarm in the eye "We have all made mistakes, the hardest part is living with the consequences. Sometimes we can find that really the mistake may have looked bad a first but have been the right thing to do in the long run."

Blödhgarm's eyes seemed to sparkle, his mouth curled into a half smile "You speak truth, Shadeslayer. I'm sure I'll come to grips and I know my actions were for the best anyway." With that Blödhgarm moved swiftly down the steps and joined his friends in the circle.

Eragon walked to the steps and sat down at the top. He watched the elves until Sapphire spoke _What a lovely memory, Eragon. That was never your fault, your uncle knew what the consequences- _ she was cut off of Eragons mind as he shouted _Don't ever go there! That was something I should have known, I was a fool to not have. As Brom said 'one part brave two parts fool'_, _now leave it and never speak of it again! _

Sapphire flew down to the top of the boat, landing as gently as she could. She curled up into a blue ball of sparkling gems looking like a blue fire upon the ship. Eragon rose and walked towards her, she lifted her wing and Eragon climbed over her leg into the small gap that was saved for him. Once in Sapphire lowered her wing sheltering Eragon from the light and wind, he was kept warm and within moments he fell asleep but not before he said _Night, Sapphire. _He felt her mind and then her voice _Goodnight, little one _and both minds were filled with dreams each secrete for the time to themselves.

When Eragon awoke Sapphire was gone, he himself was throw against the ship wall causing pain to surge though him. With instincts Eragon stood up and went to draw the blue sword, Brisingr, from its hilt when Sapphire shouted _Don't draw that sword or you will lose it!" _Eragon looked around and noticed the elves all standing now as still as they can looking out to the sea.

Eragon looked and saw the waves had gotten to a monstrous size and were thrashing against the boat. Fear gripped Eragon as a wave hurtled towards the boat, it was taller and wider then it and Eragon was expecting it to flood the ship. As it came hurtling down it seemed to stop in mid-air and slope down as if some barrier blocked the way.

Eragon knew what was happening now, he ran down the steps and stood next to Blödhgarm. Eragon focused his mind and began chanting within his head so not to disturb the elves. Eragon searched for the Eldunari and soon joined with them seeking help. Once connected instantly Valdr showed Eragon a vision of a script. Eragon barely managed to read it but once the vision faded he had it all and began doing the powerful spell to ward the ship even more.

Once done, Eragon fell to the deck panting like an old dog. The elves noticed this and instantly stopped what they were doing to aid him. Between breaths Eragon spoke "Stop... I... Enchanted... Boat... Safe," and then he passed out.

Eragon awoke the next day with the sun beaming down upon the boat, the boat rocked less and the elves were busying themselves with their own tasks. Eragon sat up slowly and watched them walk around and talk.

After some minutes Eragon opened his mind and connected with Sapphire _Where are you, I don't see you on the ship or the sky_. Eragon awaited a reply but nothing came, fear gripped his heart and he jumped to his feet. Pain shot through his back and he cried out a little.

Blödhgarm ran over, concern in his bright yellow eyes. He looked a Eragon for a long moment then spoke "You should not be moving so swiftly or you will cause more harm then needed to your back. All you need to do is take things slowly." Eragon gave a nod and Blödhgarm turned to walk away. Eragon gripped his arm and spoke with a note of fear in his voice "Where is Sapphire?" Blödhgarm gave a little smile "You're concerned for your dragon, you two really are bonded well. She found land and went to hunt, she will be back soon. Don't you worry, she is a strong dragon, Eragon." Eragon relaxed then realising his grip on Blödhgarm arm.

As Blödhgarm walked off to do something Eragon realized how hungry he was, he'd not eaten for two days and the noises his stomach made unsettled him.

Eragon went and collected some food to eat from an elf. The elf was female and kind, her skin was pale white and her eyes and deep set blue, she had teeth that were razor sharp and taloned nails. She said her name was Boridhren. Once she handed the plate of vegetables and fruit to Eragon she smiled as did Eragon then he turned and walked back towards the steps. He climbed up them and sat himself against a wall.

Eragon began to eat, watching as events unfolded. Many elves where busy talking or reading but a few where sparring. The two elves swung their weapons of choice; one was a steel sword and another was a steel claymore. They clashed ringing a metallic sound that floated through the air. They swung their weapons rhythmically and looked graceful while they did so.

As Eragon watched he felt the itching of fighting burning within himself but he forced himself to wait, eat and watch first. After he finished his food he stayed sitting as he watched the elves continue their fight, neither of them were getting the upper-hand.

Eragon went and returned his plate to Boridhren then turned to face the two elves fighting. Boridhren spoke softly "Who would you put your money on, Shadeslayer?" The elves still fought equally. Eragon gave a shrug, he did not know either of the elves and they seemed equal from this spar. Boridhren whispered into Eragon's ear "I'd place my money upon Hostin rather than Cairnith." Eragon turned to look at Boridhren with a raised eyebrow "Who's who, and why? They both seem equal to me." Boridhren let out a light laugh and watched the two spar for a moment longer until she replied "Hostin is the one wielding the steel sword and because he could have disarmed her about five times already." They both turned eyes onto the duel.

Hostin was circling around, his sword at the ready gleaming in the sunlight while Cairnith moved around. Hostin jabbed his sword towards Cairnith's stomach but she quickly moved her claymore to block the weapon and when steel met steel she pushed back staggering Hostin. She ran forward, sword pointing out a little, and she got close so close that she felt safe to extend the sword out and take a jab at Hostin's chest.

As quick as thunder Hostin moved his arm, raising his sword and hitting Cairnith with the face of the blade on her wrist with such power that it hurt without even cutting her. She let out a gasp and dropped the blade she held onto the deck; its tip buried its self into the wood.

Eragon turned to Boridhren "Well called, now I'm going to duel someone." She nodded and Eragon walked to the center of the deck, span around and then called out "Who wants a duel, I need practice to keep me sharp!"

Every elf stopped and looked at Eragon, some eyes burned with a passion of fighting others just looked excited for a good duel. All the elves gathered around and then an elf stepped forward. He was tall but looked young for and elf. His eyes looked human but his skin was green and his nails were pointed and sharp.

He raised his head "My name is Maelben and I accept your challenge Shadeslayer!" he moved to confront Eragon and drew his sleek sword made by the hands of elves. It was a sight to behold even for the other elves. The sword had not been used before or if it had it received no scarring from such battles.

Eragon drew Brisinger, the blue gleamed in the sunlight of mid afternoon. Eragon gripped the hilt with two hands and got ready to spar.

Maelben moved first and swiftly, his legs moved automatically as he began to circle Eragon. Eragon watched while moving slower then him but keeping his guard up all the same. Maelben moved to strike Eragon taking his slowness as a weakness, but Eragon easily deflected the blow. As soon as the blow was deflected Eragon span, the sword gleaming in the light, and ducked. With all his weight behind the sword he struck the elfs chest before he could counter as his sword went above Eragons head. Eragon quickly doubled back as Maelben recoiled.

Maelben looked angry, he rushed forward sword in hand. Eragon stood poised waiting, Maelben grew closer and closer yet still Eragon stayed put.

The crowds breath held, even Blödhgarm held his as he stood taking an interest in the fight at last.

Eragon closed his eyes

Maelben still dashed forward, sword pointing its tip right where Eragons heart is. He could see Eragon standing there not moving, he wanted to hurt him. He raced forward faster, only inches away.

THUD!

Maelben hit the wall, Eragon was to his left smiling with Brisingr at his side; the crowd let out a cheer and Blödhgarm gave a small smile. Maelben scrabbled to his feet grabbing his sword, he did not like being made a fool of. He let out a shout of anger and moved carefully towards Eragon.

Eragon twirled the sword in his hand, his smile still on his face. The elf went for a blow on Eragon's leg but he blocked it quickly and deftly. Eragon made a quick move to the left while Maelben swung his sword down hitting nothing but wood; Eragon then swung his sword around and hit Maelben in the chest. He bent double as all the air rushed out of him.

Gasping Maelben got up, still wanting to fight. Eragon called over "You can stop you know!" Maelben just walked up to Eragon, his sword at his side. He swung it to Eragon's chest but Eragon swung his sword lazily deflecting the blow. With a smile Eragon spoke "Come on, I was expecting more," the elf now lifted his sword and swung it with such force and speed Eragon was caught off guard as it hit his knee. Eragon fell to the ground, screwing his face up in pain as Maelben asked "Is that good enough for you, Shadeslayer?" He spat onto the ground and Eragon looked up into Maelben's eyes "Much better!" Smiling Eragon got back up and as he did swung his sword, hitting Maelben where he had been hit himself.

Maelben crippled over and cried out in anger. He stood to face Eragon and they both limped a little but they began circling again.

They exchanged some quick attacks but both deflected each and everyone thrown at them. Eventually Eragon got a hit on Maelbens other leg but the elf did not fall, he grimaced but continued standing and swung his sword for Eragon's hand. Eragon deflected the blow and went to make the same move; as doing so Eragon closed his eyes and hoped for it to land. He heard a cry of pain, the clang of metal hitting the ground and the thud of a body falling in defeat.

Eragon opend his eyes to see some elves grabbing Maelben and taking him to the side while the others cheered Eragon's name. One person shouted "I thought he was going to lose!"

All Eragon could do was smile.

Later that night Eragon was laying with Sapphire looking up at the sky observing the stars. They were at peace having a conversation _How did the hunting go? _Sapphire thought for a moment and replied gently _It was refreshing to have the fun of a hunt. How was your day and your back? _ Eragon smiled _Always worried for my welfare, aren't you._ He gave a little laugh _My back is fine and my day was rather... entertaining. Only I ask one favour._ Sapphire stopped looking at the stars and looked thoughtfully at her rider _What is this favour you seek? _Eragon gave a little smile and turned to look at Sapphire _Next time you go hunting take me with you._ She nodded her head just as Blödhgarm walked over.

Eragon stood up just as Blödhgarm got to him. Blödhgarm looked tired but spoke as if he was fully alert and prepared for danger "That was a good fight, you have excelled well. Just don't be so hard on the boy in the future."

Eragon looked a taken back "Sorry, I did not know he was a boy..." Blödhgarm nodded and then walked off. Eragon sat down and looked at his hands, Sapphire nuzzled her nose into them and Eragon stoked it gently _What fight was he on about?_ Eragon showed her the fight with images and she chuckled deep within her throat _Taught him a lesson or two_. Eragon laid back down and looked at the stars _Yea, I'm tired and am going to sleep. Goodnight Sapphire._ She moved her wing over him and gently spoke _Goodnight, little one._

A had nudged Eragon, trying to awaken him from a deep sleep. Eragon woke up to bright yellow eyes that looked eagle like "What time is it?" That was all that was going through Eragon's head. Blödhgarm shook his head and let out a little laugh "Just passed twlight. You need to get up now."

Eragon knew better than to ask why but as he got up he realized Sapphire was gone. He searched his mind to connect with Sapphire and found her soon _What's going on?_ There was silence so Eragon walked to where all the elves were grouped. Eragon walked over to them and saw them pointing at something at the distance.

As the boat kept moving forward something in the distance grew larger and larger. It grew in width as well as hight. It spread out like the suns light when reaching over the horizon.

Eragon feared they were going to crash into it, thinking it was an ice berg. It was then that Sapphire spoke _Isn't it beautiful! _Eragon was puzzled at what she was talking about, he turned and began to move for the steering wheel when Blödhgarm noticed and called after him "Eragon, what're you up to?" He looked back towards the group of elves and saw Blödhgarm's yellows eyes in the twlight darkness like firelight. Eragon cupped his hands around his mouth and called back "Turning the boat, we're going to crash!"

All of a sudden a laugh burst out from the group of elves and a deep one came from within his mind. All the elves turned to Eragon now; he was blushing red from the embarrassment but what had he missed that everyone else could see?

It was then that Sapphire spoke again I_t's land! The land we will be making our home. Come on __little one, let me show you _and a shadow loomed over Eragon.

Eragon moved out of the way as Sapphire landed. Eragon quickly climbed upon her back and she pushed with her hind legs off of the boat and into the air. The wind blew into Eragons face, freezing him to the bone. He gripped close to Sapphire so not to get too much wind whipping him but it was no use. Eragon pushed himself up and let the cold air surround him. Sapphire glided gently in the air with little effort and flew to the land.

In the darkness it just looked like soil, land that had never been set upon by any humanoid race only by animals. In the trees you could the songs of birds, on the ground you could see movement of predators animals like wolves. The land was full of big and small animals all unique to this place and all playing their part in nature.

_The elves will love this place! It's swarming with life, I can feel their energy. The plants, the fish, the predators! _Eragon exhaled deeply thinking of all the possibility's of a new life on this place. Sapphire flew over the trees brushing her feet against them. The trees rustled their leaves in response and birds as black as night took flight. Sapphire snapped her jaw around one, Eragon could feel the muscles in her neck working to break the bird.

Sapphire swallowed the small bird and gave a little burp Plenty_ of game for me and you too!The birds don't taste too bad, you'll have to catch one once we have settled in. _Eragon gave a laugh and continued to spread his mind searching for any living human down upon the ground. He found none only continually found the traces of animals and plants.

Sapphire made a sharp turn and began to fly back to the ship, Eragon let out a sigh _Arya would have loved this place, I wish she had came. _Sapphire was silent for a moment, her mind blocked off from Eragon. Slowly their minds rejoined and she spoke calmly _We all wish someone came with us, even I and Blödhgarm do. Who know, Arya may come one day. _Sapphire felt Eragon get a little happier and she herself felt happy too. They flew the rest of the way back to the boat in silence.

When they got to the boat it had stopped just by a bit of land that extended out into sea, almost a natural harbour. The land here was mostly sandy. A little further back was grass and a thick forest.

Sapphire landed by the forest and Eragon climbed down, they walked together towards the elves; Eragon had his hand on Sapphires leg feeling her muscles move as she lifted and lowered the leg. They walked right up to the band of elves, Eragon could not help but smile at how they fumbled around with the sand like a child might with stones the first time they know what they are.

Eragon cleared his throat "What's wrong? You act like you've never seen sand before." All of the elves turned to face Eragon, he instantly regretted speaking but he had Sapphire in the back of his mind saying _Don't worry, if one of them want to attack I'll roar. Like to see them cower like normal humans_ and Eragon could not help but laugh in his mind to her.

Blödhgarm dropped the sand in his hand while turning his eyes to Eragon and Sapphire "I hope your flight was not just for view looking, did you check if here was safe?" Eragon looked happy now, this was the elf he knew, the one sworn to protect him and will die trying. Eragon looked up at Sapphire then back to the elves "We surveyed the land and we believe three things. The first, this place is safe expect for the few predator animals but we will be able to ward them off, secondly you will enjoy this land. There are new creatures here and plenty of vegetation for you to feed on as there is meat for Sapphire and myself. Finally, this place is perfect for bringing up the next generation of riders."

All the elves talked among themselves for a long moment, then they slowly nodded and Blödhgarm turned to face Eragon "Then this shall be the place!" All the elves cheered, Sapphire roared and Eragon clapped. In that moment everything was perfect, all loss and pain was forgotten as they were about to build the beginning of a new era in Riders history.

For the rest of the night the elves and Eragon had build a fire thanks to Sapphire breathing her intense orange-yellow flame which set the small amount of wood they had collected into a beautiful blazing light that warmed everything within the bounders of its light. The elves sat together in a circle singing old songs from their homeland. Eragon rested besides Sapphire close enough to the fire to keep warm but not too close to be sweating.

After a few moments Eragon was difting into a sea of dreams while the elves snag their songs of a land they have left and Sapphire looked up into the sky hoping for things that no one would know of.


End file.
